


"Never wanted to be the bad guy. But that's just how the story goes"

by Dr_ssreid



Series: Sanders sides oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Multi, brief mentioned child abuse, this is so awful im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: Virgil and Roman led two different lives, they were two different people. Roman was raised to be a hero, Virgil on the other hand was raised to be a villain. They couldn't be any different. Or could they? Roman is forced to realize he is falling in love with Virgil. But will he be able to save him in time?-Words:5,932Content/ trigger warnings: abuse, fucked family dynamics (sorta), murder, Virgil has a failing mental health, self harm mentioned, suicidal ideation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders sides oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003791
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	"Never wanted to be the bad guy. But that's just how the story goes"

Virgil walked into his hero course and sat straight in the back, where he can't be bothered. Where he goes unnoticed, he plugged his headphones in his ears planning to drown out this whole class period with Falling in Reverse. But of course nothing in his life ever went to plan.

Ever since he was a kid, he was raised to be exactly like his father. His psychopathic father. Do the heroes know that? No and they never will They're too stupid to find out. Part of him wanted to prove his dads wrong, become a hero. The other part of him knew better than that.

He didn't even notice as a blonde haired, green eyed boy turned towards him. He only noticed when said boy waved his hand in front of his face, like an asshole.

"Hey! Hey! You awake?" The voice said

He groaned back.

"We're all having a party at Thomas' place. Wanna come?"

"No. I have plans" he turned and started texting his dad.

"Yeah with who?"

"My friends" _actually one of my dads is gonna murder a guy infront of me. And we're both gonna ignore how I wish it was me._

"Nope you are coming. I'm forcing you to." _No you are not._

"Yeah okay. You probably don't even know my name." He spat out

"We do. Virgil? Is it" a brown haired boy with glasses spoke.

Virgil didn't respond he just very suddenly calmly, turned back to his phone and continued texting his dad

**Emø søn:**

**Y'all better fucking be here soon. I'm so sick of being here**

**Remy:**

**Oh shut up J or I won't rob a hot topic with you later.**

**Emø søn:**

**Just hurry up dad. Also is Emile home?**

**Read 10:45 am**

_Asshole._ He looked back at the blonde haired guy. He was actually cute, for a hero. He really just wanted to kis-

He brought himself out of his mind and raised his hand.

"Yes Virgil." Mr Aizawa said.

"Can i go to the bathroom?" He asked while grabbing his phone and sketchbook.

"Whatever" and with that he was off.

He ran into the guys bathroom and climbed up one of the stalls. He threw his sketchbook through a window, shoved his phone in his pocket and then brought himself through said window.

He watched his dad pull up to the side of the school.

"Took you fucking long enough. Oh hey Emile!" He said as he climbed into the back seat.

"So how bad was it?" Remy asked

"You already know dad."

"You should just drop out and become a full time villain V." Emile said calmly.

"No. I'm not like you guys, we've been over this." He mumbled as he turned the car radio up.

And then they drove off. They were going home, he never fully moved into his dorm for obvious reasons. They've gone through so many homes its a problem. Each was more worse than the last, especially after Remy got caught.

They started living here when Virgil started going to ua a couple months ago, to his father's disarray. But heroes were perfect in his mind for a while and now they weren't. Wonder how that came to be?

They pulled up to their house and Virgil ran up to his room, without even glancing at Janus and Remus making out on the living room couch.

He sat on his bed and calmly traced the lines on his arm for a while. Before he logged onto tumblr. There he could be his true self, not the hero mask he hides behind.

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**My family is only fucked to you because your brainwashed heroes aren't perfect or even good.**

He sat there reblogging, and somewhat anonymously trashing heroes and UA in general. When he heard a knock on the front door which he promptly ignored and let someone else answer.

Roman knocked on the door again. Until a semi annoyed man opened the door, he looked wildly familiar. Maybe an old hero perhaps?

"Okay kid we don't want your boy scout whatever the fuck-" Remy was cut off when Roman spoke.

"Actually sir, your son Virgil left his backpack at school and disappeared."

"Oh that fucking dumbass. JA-VIRGIL COME THE FUCK DOWN HERE."

Virgil rushed down stairs, almost too fast that he could've passed out again. His dad ignored it and so he spoke "what the fuck do you want. I am not talking to the police again, Last time they fucking thought I was being abused and i swear to- oh hey.. you." He laughed awkwardly. "You left your bag." Roman said.

"Oh haha thanks." He fake smiled and then threw the bag at Remus and Janus, who were still making out hours later.

"What was that thing about the polic-" the door was slammed into Romans face and Virgil walked back upstairs, after grabbing a bunch of beers.

He drank way too many beers and twiddled with a knife almost as if he was contemplating something until he heard Remy tell him to get dressed.

He grabbed his all black outfit, minus the purple on his hoodie and the laces on his boots, because lace code. He walked downstairs and jumped into Remy's old car. They sped to the local hot topic, and got out of the car.

Virgil walked in first, because he fit the demographic. The worker greeted them and then went back on his phone.

Virgil went to the back of the store where the band merch is and started shoving everything in his size in a bag.

"Hey- wait you can't-" the man stopped when Remy took his hood off.

"Yes he can. James be a doll and get some of anime merch too, Remus' birthday is coming up. While I deal with him."

He laughed and walked over to the anime merch, he didn't notice as Remy used all of his powers to brutually murder the guy behind him.

He just silently turned towards his dad, after the fact. Remy grabbed a sharpie out of his pocket. "You see now you make your mark on him." Remy wrote his villain name "sleep" "like so."

Virgil followed and in messy handwriting was the word "anxiety".

He took a figure or two as his dad took all the money in the cash register and ran out of there with all of their goods and sped away.

Virgil fell asleep on the car ride home. And when he woke up in his bed.

He continued his daily routine like normal. He took out all of his piercings, used foundation to cover his tattoos and then begrudgingly put on his uniform. He grabbed a monster from the fridge downstairs and walked to school quietly.

He sat in the back of the class, quietly drawing when that boy from yesterday spoke again.

"Did you hear about what happened last night? Sleep is back, but he only robbed a hot topic which is weird."

"Oh aha yeah totally weird." He awkwardly laughed.

"Virgil and Roman stop talking." Aizawa said annoyed

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"As i was saying, theres a traitor among us. He goes by the name "0ff1cal-Anx13ty" on tumblr. And he claims to be the son of both Dr. Picani and sleep. Even though Remy killed his son years ago, this person might be being manipulated. He can also be attributed to last night's robbery, alongside his "dad" ." Aizawa explained and then went back to sleep.

_Wait shit that's me. How did they find out? I mostly just vent on there. Second off "traitor" I don't even tell my dads anything, most of the time. But I can do what I want okay._ Virgil thought as he felt a panic attack coming.

"Hey are you okay" the guy said

"Fine." Virgil mumbled and went back to sloppy drawing his villain logo out of complete boredom.

"Are you sure? Also wow what you are drawing looks really similar to anxiety's logo. Super weird coincidence." He said while smiling. The fact he looks adorable made Virgil sick.

"Yeah super weird coincidence." He scratched his cuts anxiously. _Wait, they saw his hoodie too? And hes fucking bleeding again now? Fuck._

"Oh. I haven't fully introduced myself yet, I'm Roman my quirk is half fire and half ice." Virgil only gave a hum in return and his phone went off on the other side of him.

Roman unfortunately saw a bit of the text.

**The duke🙊🧍🏻🤩:**

**Bring home more beer anx. We're low because your dumbass drank half of what we have. Also I stole your knife haha suxer.**

"Huh that name seems kinda similar to one of the villains, also "anx"'what are you the traitor?" Roman laughed. He was joking.

"Oh no of course not there just nicknames me and them have for eachother. It's an inside joke sorta thing"

"I think 15 is a little too young for him to be drinking bee-" roman was cut off by Virgil talking "hes 21."

Roman sat there shocked, "so your parents just let you hang out with 20 year olds at 16."

"Yeah they're like family and bold of you to assume my dads would really care. I used to go to clubs a lot without them caring." Virgil scoffed.

"Your dads what?"

"let me go to clubs at 13, are you stupid? Fine look up connor_murphy_wannabe its my old instagram ." He rolled his eyes as Roman went to fact check that.

"Why do your friends look americ-" roman was cut off "I went to school in america dumbass, all through middle school. We just moved back here, a couple months ago."

"Oh.. hey why do you have the same last name as Sleep?" Roman asked

_Oh shit they knew that type of information. Why the fuck didn't that fuckhead tell me that shit?_

"I don't know, you seriously think i'm his son, didn't he murder his son years ago." _Yet here i am alive and fucking well. Wonder how that happened._

Roman rolled his eyes and turned back forward.Just as Aizawa was about to dismiss class, a window broke. And there stood Remus casually taking glass out of his arm, _holy fucking shit i hate this family._

"Remus when he said get us in, he didn't mean you throw yourself at a window" Janus shook his head.

"Same difference..." Remus snarked back.

Virgil stared at Remus' hands as they began to sign "Your dad is in jail, he told us to get you."

Virgil signed back "listen here fuck ass tell rem-" he was cut off "its emile"

Virgil aggressively signed "fuck shit well you could've texted me dumbass." He glanced over at Remy who had just come into view. He looked annoyed, not really sad like his husband was in jail. But I mean who was Virgil to judge his father's coping mechanisms not like he had better ones.

"Kids get back." Aizawa yelled and everyone moved away.

Virgil signed "kidnap me fuckass, I'm not ready yet". Remy signed back "okay fuckhead". And with that Remy snapped for Remus to distract Aizawa.

While Remus distracted Aizawa, which turned into him attempting to burn him because of course it fucking did, Remy took Virgil, silently thankful the kid was a theatre kid. Because lord jesus did he know how to act good. Virgil started crying and pretending to try and get out Remy's grasp. 

Of course when they were finally back to the car, he just calmly relaxed in his seat. "What did Emile get caught for now?" He rolled his eyes. Sometimes being their son was tiring.

"Oh he's perfectly fine." "Then why did you-" Virgil was cut off.

"You have to stop going there James, You're ready."

"Let me just have today. Please."

"Fine." And with that they drove home.

A couple hours later, Virgil and Janus sat on the couch, hella fucking stoned and watching criminal minds.

"Okay so you're telling me you wouldn't find it hot if someone pinned you to a tree by your neck?" Virgil scoffed.

"No I wouldn't, unlike you I am not a bottom."

"Really? So If I asked Remus-"

The doorbell rang but they both ignored it.

Virgil put the joint down and grabbed Janus and pinned him to the wall by his neck. Emile ran to get the door and just as the door opened to reveal a worried Roman. Virgil whispered into Janus' ear "so this doesn't turn you on pretty boy".

"Ugh fine your right." Janus gasped out.

"HA BOTTOM. Emile who's at the door? Tell them to leave." Virgil turned to his dad as Roman walked through the door.

Oh shit. Virgil calmly signed "bottom leave the room" to Janus.

"Oh for fucks sakes Jam-Virgil why did you have to sign out bottom, is that my nickname now??" Janus whined as he left to go to his significant others room.

"Sorry about that we weren't expecting anyone to visit." Emile calmly stated.

"Oh it's quite alright, also hey you like familiar-" Roman could swear the guy he's looking at is Dr. Picani but his thoughts were cut off. "Why are you here Roman?" Virgil mumbled behind a blunt.

"Well to pick you up for the party of course." Roman said dramatically. "I already said I'm not coming."

"Pleaseee." Roman made cute puppy dog eyes, and Virgil could swear his heart skipped a beat. Would he ever admit that? Of course not.

"Fine but let me change." Virgil said while running up the stairs.

After 20 minutes or so, Virgil came back downstairs with all of his piercings in and a punk jacket on. _God was he hot._ Roman was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Okay let's go?" Virgil calmly said. Roman nodded and led Virgil to his car. They sat in silence for a while until roman spoke up.

"So who was the guy you pinned to the wall before?"

"Oh just one of my dad's employees, we were messing around."

"Okay well he looked a lot older than yo-"

"We were just joking okay." Virgil said angrily, feeling the need to defend himself. Even though there was no need for him to.

Virgil twiddled with his fingers while walking.

_Was he really about to do this? Was he really about to be exactly like his father because he could never change anything? Could he ever change? Could he ever stop himself fast enough?_

He felt a panic attack coming on and ran upstairs as Roman turned to talk to his friends. He locked the door behind him and called his dad.

"Pick up pick up pick up the fucking phone."

"Hello? James? Are you okay?"

"Im ready."

"What?"

"Bring everyone and attack this party with me."

"Wait what but i thought you said."

"Remy you aren't seriously passing up the chance to attack innocent heroes in training are you?"

"Be there in five."

"Good and bring my jacket" and with that he hung up.

He turned around and saw Roman standing behind him.

_Oh you have to be fucking kidding me._

"You don't have to do this. You're being manipulated, Virgil. They don't care about you" roman reached to grab Virgil's face. Virgil slapped his hand away, it hurt a bit.

Virgil scoffed. "Manipulated? Yeah right."

"Virgil please you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. This is who I am."

"Virgil you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Virgil screamed. _He's finally snapped._

"Remember how they never found James' body?"

"Huh? Virgil what are you going on abou-" Virgil cut Roman off.

"Allow me to re-fucking-introduce myself." He reached his hand out "Hi, I'm the body of James Storm. I am supposed to be dead but I guess things don't always go to plan huh? Roman Prince is it? Such a shame your father's perfect quirk child won't live long enough to become the number one hero."

Roman seemed to actually get the hint. "Everyone get out, the villains are coming." Roman yelled downstairs, but it was followed with sounds of agony.

Virgil laughed "guess you can't save everyone, hero. Or even save yourself? Also Janus I know you're here, I have this one just give me my jacket and get everyone else."

"Yes sir." Janus calmly said.

"Good boy" he said while putting on his jacket calmly.

"Virgil whatever you have yourself wrapped up in, we can get you out of it. We can help you."

"Shut up shut up shut up." Virgil yelled as he locked the door.

"What are you going to do to me Virg-" he was cut off by Virgil shoving him to the wall and pinning him there with a knife.

"I could kill you right now you know."

"Virgil what are you going to do to me?"

Virgil spoke louder "I'm the spitting fucking image of my father aren't i? I could kill anyone. I'm a budding psychopath, only here for your entertainment. That's what we are to you, aren't we?" Roman didn't say a word, he was more focused on Virgil's arm. Virgil didnt notice or didn't care. "AREN'T WE?" He yelled.

"Fine Virgil you are heartless. Is that what you wanted to hear? All of you are and it disgusts me." Roman spat back.

Virgil just laughed, "I'm not a human being with feelings or anything, no I'm just an evil person for not believing the lies of this society." He threw the knife an inch away from Roman. "Until we meet again,hero." He turned around and jumped out of the window. That was the last time anyone saw him, well besides his family.

He saw the news reports of course, he had to make sure he would never be found. Until he wanted to be found.

**"Anxiety's identity finally revealed."**

He'd do anything to not be caught, even if it means getting rid of the one place he could openly express his feelings. He would bottle everything up again if it meant his family wouldn't be taken away from him.

**"The lies of Remy storm."**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Hi, I'm one of Virgil's irl friends. My name is Elliot, I use they/them pronouns and I'm going to be on for him so ask questions or whatever. (My own personal @: elliotisntchill_**

God he hoped this didn't backfire.

News flash it did fucking backfire. It was fine at first.

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Anonymous asks: how did you and virgil meet?**

**We went to the same middle school and we both just happened to try out for our community theatres production of be more chill.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Anonymous asks: what role did both of you guys get?**

**I was Jeremy, he was rich. And he fucking killed it.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Anonymous asks: you must feel so betrayed by Virgil being a villain.**

**You guys think he didn't tell me? We have been best friends for 3 years. I helped him come up with the name anxiety.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Hero-news asks: where is he right now? We’re trying to help him**

**I'm not telling you that and if you think taking him away from his parents is "helping him" you're really fucking delusional.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Hero-news asks:His dads a psychopath. We're just saving him From his dad**

**Should have fucking done that when he found his mom bleeding out in the bathroom because she couldn't take anymore of his bio dads abuse. Should have done that when his dad kicked him out for kissing a guy when he was nine. Should've done that before he started starving himself. Want me to continue I have a long list.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Prince-Ro asks: tell him I hate him.**

**He fucking hates you too probably.**

Virgil had enough, he walked down the street to the local library. The librarian luckily knew his dad and didn't call the cops.

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**Everyone stop trying to get info out of my fucking friends. You're not gonna get anything, they know who i am. They know who my dad is. And guess what they don't fucking care. Much to your surprise I was popular in middle school because of my dad. So fuck off. (Also dont even bother tracking me im at a public library) second off what Im about to do is gonna be your fucking fault.**

And with that he logged out, silently saluted to the librarian.

He pulled his hoodie out his backpack and zipped it up until it covered his face.

_Was he really about to do this? Of course he was. He deserves this._

He walked in silently and walked to the aisle where the energy drinks are. He grabbed two monsters and that's when he saw him.

Fuck he really didn't change. He could see the beer case in his hands, the scar from when his mom fought back once. Part of him could still hear her screams, he could still feel the way he felt when she died. He watched as his dad turned towards him.

"Still a faggot are you son?"

"Still an abusive asshole dad?"

"Touche."

"You still glad mom killed herself? Still glad i found her-" virgil was cut off. "Aren't you a criminal now? How's your psychotic dad?" Virgil laughed

"How's dying going for you?" Virgil slid his hand into his hoodie pocket and walked closer to his dad. "What are you talking abou-".

Virgil stabbed his dad repeatedly, not caring who saw him.

He repeated to himself, _"He deserved this he deserved this he deserved this."_ Almost as if he had to convince himself still that what his father did was wrong. That laughing at your son being raped by your friend was wrong.

He heard someone yell for the cashier to call 911. That's when he took off. He ran into a nearby alley.

"Remy pick me up. I killed him. I killed him."

"Killed who?"

"My dad. He's dead. I-i stabbed him repeatedly. He deserved it right? Did he really deserve it? god what if he didn't- what if i just fucked up so bad. Please I don't wanna be taken away, they called the heroes. Why did i do it in public-" his breath started to feel heavy.

"Hey hey kid- breathe in and out for me. Don't need you passing out on me. We have your location. We'll be there in ten minutes. Everything's okay."

He calmed himself down just as Roman found him.

_Oh you have to be shitting me._

"I'll call you back rem."

"Wait Jam-" Virgil ended the call.

Roman pinned him to the wall, "I'm putting you on citizen's arres-". Virgil switched them around. He pulled out the knife.

"Are we really gonna do this again Roman? What are the heroes gonna do? Arrest me?" Virgil laughed to himself, and put the knife close to Roman's neck. He didn't notice as his hoodie sleeves pushed up"I could kill you right now."

"You can't."

"You just watched me brutally murder someone, I am perfectly capable-"

"you don't kill unless they deserve it." Virgil chuckled "so explain what happened there, pretty boy."

"He's your abusive dad, who since you were three abused your mother to her own death. He turned around onto you and in an act of desperation you kissed the guy you liked thinking he liked you back. He found out and you were kicked out. Sleep "rescued" you, but he probably just saw something in you. He doesn't care for you like you think he does. He's a psychopath, he's incapable of feeling love, we both know this." Roman explained.

"SHUT UP. Tell me what the fuck my father could see in a 10 year old on his birthday standing on the edge of a bridge huh? What the fuck did he see in that?" Virgil drew the knife close to his own arm.

"Virgil N-" Roman tried to stop him but the heroes came before he could.

Virgil's attitude changed suddenly, from genuine fear to that of his father. Once he realized the heroes were here, a different mask was on. Unlike the one before it. It was exactly like his fathers, they just didn't know what he was, what he would become. Before it was too late. "Guess I'm always unwanted huh, hero?" He turned to the heroes and cut Romans cheek right in front of them. It wasn't deep, he wouldn't want to ruin his handsome face. Wait what are you thinking.

"Oopsies..." he flipped them off as his dad pulled up.

"James get the fuck in. Remus has a college exam in ten fucking minutes." Remy yelled.

"Sayanora fuckheads" he yelled as he got in his dad's car. He texted his friends as Remy drove home, and Remus made fire behind them so they couldn't be followed.

**Rich goranski🐸🏳️🌈:**

**Oopsies guess old daddyo is dead 😳**

**Player one:**

**Wish I could've been there 💔**

**Player two:**

**Bruh this gc is so weird.**

**That dumbass pill:**

**Shut up you love it**

**Rich goranski🐸🏳️🌈:**

**Oy YALL excited 4 the mcr concert next week 😳**

**Player one:**

**OFC OFC. I wanna bang frank**

**That dumbass pill:**

**Who doesn't want to fuck frank iero?**

**Player two:**

**Literally no one😌**

**Rich goranski🐸🏳️🌈:**

**Ayo @ player two you said you prefer Gerard shut up elliot**

**Player one:**

**#kickelliotoutofthegc**

**Player two:**

**Stop insulting me in the gc-**

**That dumbass pill:**

**No❤️**

**Rich goranski🐸🏳️🌈:**

**Gtg fam. Also bad news ree can't come 💔😾**

**Player one:**

**NO I MISS REE WTF?!?!?!**

He logged off and walked inside his house. "Kai misses you Remus."

"God I love that kid, he almost got arrested once." Remy stared at them "HE WHAT?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKES REMY YOU WENT TO FEDERAL PRISON WHILE I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL IT'S NOT THAT BAD I HANG OUT WITH SHOPLIFTERS." Virgil yelled at his dad

"THEY SHOPLIFT? DO YOU SHOPLIFT WITH THEM?" Remy screamed back

"MAYBE WHAT THE FUCK WERE THE POLICE GONNA DO CALL YOU IN FEDERAL PRISON? WITH NO VISITATION RIGHTS? NO THEY CAN'T. Plus we never got caught."

"HOW MUCH STUFF DO YOU OWN-" virgil cut him off "YOU KILLED A GUY INFRONT OF ME SHUT THE FUCK UP DAD." He yelled as he walked upstairs.

"THIS ISN'T OVER VIRGIL."

"YOUR A WAR CRIMINAL REMY PLEASE KINDLY SHUT THE EVER LIVING FUCK UP." He yelled from his bedroom

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He glanced down at the knife on his bed, only sometimes. He pushed it off the bed for once. He grabbed his phone and decided to post the most risky thing in existence.

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty:**

**I'm going to the mcr concert in a couple weeks. I have an extra ticket, you can come for free no charge. They had to cancel at the last minute. Comment if your interested and I'll tell you where to meet us.**

**Prince-Ro: I'm interested.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty: @Prince-ro okay! Me and my friends are gonna be dressed as our favorite eras, I hope that's okay! Also you're free to join if you want.**

**Prince-Ro: @0ff1cal-Anx13ty I'm down. I'll go as party poison.**

**0ff1cal-Anx13ty: @Prince-Ro cool! See you there aha.**

A week later, Virgil and his friends sat in line talking.

"Okay but like if you saw this guy you would want to punch him it's not my fault." Virgil yelled at Kai.

"I JUST THINK YOUR A BIT GAY FOR HIM. Okay. Everyone here agrees." Kai said as everyone nodded.

"Tra-" his head spun a bit "traitors. He's a hero I don't like heroes."

Everyone stared at him in silence, as he texted the guy where they were.

Luke was the first to speak "Virge. When was the last time you ate?"

Virgil laughed "What does that have to do with anything?" Everyone gave him a dirty glare as Roman walked up to them. "Fine okay Maybe I haven't in a month... or maybe two. But I'm fine okay."

"Virgil we're getting you something to ea-" Elliot was cut off

"no i'm fine-" virgil tried to say

"I will text your dad-" Luke threatened

"OKAY FINE!" He cleared his throat as he noticed Roman "oh hi. Sorry about that."

"Its fine. Are you okay?" Roman reached to shake his hand.

Virgil pulled down his sleeves and shook his hand. "Yeah perfectly fine. Roman."

"Shit. I- let me explain."

"No need. I dont give a god damn crap if you're here. But if you came here to ruin the one thing, that's kept me alive for the last couple of months. I swear to god I will ruin your life." Virgil gritted his teeth.

Roman held his hands up to somehow show Virgil he wasn't going to do anything. 

Virgil turned away and without thinking pulled up his sleeves, because he was hot.

"I thought you quit." Luke whispered.

"Watch your dad get dragged to prison and tell me you wouldn't do the same things as me." Virgil said as they stepped forward in the line.

"Wait you watched that-" Roman questioned.

"Yeah pretty boy. I watched my dad get beaten up and sent to prison. While me and Emile sat in the attic. Add onto my childhood trauma why dont you?" Virgil laughed.

"Is that why you hate heroes?"

"Yeah among other things." Roman cut him off "like what?"

"They didn't rescue me from my abusive dad, I mean you should know everythi-" Virgil slammed his hand onto his mouth.

"What?" Roman questioned.

Virgil said not another word and just pointed to the merch booth.

They stood in the line and Virgil bought one of everything.

"Okay let's enjoy this shit." Kai laughed out as they walked to their seats.

After the concert they all were laughing.

"Come on Frank totally was hot." Virgil giggled out.

Elliot rolled their eyes "Virgil,he looks like a dad."

"Babe. He is- a dad" Luke said.

Roman walked quietly behind them, he turned to go to his car when Virgil interrupted him.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh shit I didn't tell you- we have hotel rooms. If your parents are fine with it-" Virgil was cut off- "Sure whatever not like my dad cares."

Virgil laughed and opened the car door for Roman to climb in. He sat down next to Roman. They all laughed and chatted for a while. Until..

"Oh those fucking dumbasses-"

"What happened V?" Kai asked

"Oh, nothing just the entirety of the hero organization attacking my whole fucking family and now they need me."

"Oh so just an average Wednesday-" Luke said, while throwing a piece of popcorn into his own mouth.

"Yep. I'll drop everyone back at the hotel and then go."

Roman watched as everyone else nodded and blurted out "I'll come with."

"That's not a good idea, these fights get pretty bad and we mostly just hide out the whole time-" Virgil tried to reason with him to no avail.

"Im coming with-"

"Fine whatever." Virgil rolled his eyes and as everyone else left the car he continued "I'm not held accountable if you die." Virgil shut the door and told the driver his address.

They sat in the car together, not saying a word until the driver pulled up to his house. The first thing Roman heard from the emo teen next to him was "oh fuck Remus-" and the door shutting behind the teen.

_Remus._

**Your brother is dead Roman.**

_Remus._

**"They didn't rescue me from my abusive dad, I mean you should know everythi-"**

That comment finally made sense to him. Remus.. told them about him. Remus is alive. And his dad is more of a piece of shit than he thought.

He opened the car door and walked up to the two of them, he recognized him instantly. "Remus..."

Remus stared at his brother, looking for words to say. He didn't get a chance to say anything before someone's quirk hit close to all of them.

"Roman go."

"Virgil wait-"

"Roman now. You either leave or you get in." Virgil gestured to the hidden door he'd just unlocked. "I am not becoming responsible for your fucking death."

Roman nodded. Virgil will admit he fully expected him to turn and leave, he was surprised when the hero stepped in behind him and locked the door.

Roman was even more surprised than Virgil when Sleep, who looked like he just finished crying, hugged his son?

"James- you're okay.. I'm sorry I know you-" the villain paused as a loud noise was heard. Virgil flinched slightly at it and Remy continued "I know you liked it here."

"Were you able to get my switch atleast, before they tore everything down-"

_Wait tore everything down._

"Yes and who's he?"

"Ah he's that brother I was talking about-" Remus answered for him.

"Oh.. isn't he the one Jame-" Virgil slapped his father "Not right now." Another loud bang was heard and Virgil ran to a corner. He turned his back against the wall and covered his face with his hands. Almost as if he was expecting something, or someone.

"Virgil he's dead, I know thats not anymore comforting but please he can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah but his friends can and have- who do you think sent in the tip about you Remy? Who do you think sent a spy to live with me? Who do you think watched his own son get raped?" Virgil's voice cracked at the last sentence.

_He felt things? Virgil felt things? They all did? What the fuck is going on?_

"Is this normal? Does this happen a lot?" Roman finally spoke up.

"Welcome to what my childhood was like, ah yes the reason I have so many untreated mental illnesses." Virgil said sarcastically.

"Oh. What do you usually do-"

"Stay here for as long as we can, live on the streets for a while and find a new place to live." Another voice spoke, "I don't think we've met, hello I'm your siblings boyfriend. My name is Janus." Roman took the strangers hand.

"I'll buy you guys a place." Roman whispered.

"What?" They all questioned.

"I said I'll buy you guys that abandoned warehouse."

"Roman you're dad-" Virgil was cut off, "Is a piece of human garbage. And apparently so are all heroes? They're hurting your family and I can't stand by as it happens."

"What are you saying?" Remus questioned.

"I'm joining you, and Push me away if this makes you uncomfortable James."

"Wha-" Virgil was cut off as Roman grabbed his face, semi forcefully may I add and kissed him.

Virgil kissed back.

But this was years ago, years before Virgil's parents and his friends retired. Years after Virgil decided he'd semi-retire and start a music career with his friends.

And there they both stood, holding hands, as they watched a man burn to death. While robbing the bank the man was in. They got used to the head lines.

**Sleep's son and a mysterious man were seen leaving a bank tonight.**

They learned to live with them. Virgil went to therapy and Roman, his husband, was there to support him. He knew everything about him and he put it all into this notebook.

_This is the story of someone who was failed. But triumphed above it, takes crap from no one._

_And a person with feelings, the opposite of what the headlines say. The opposite of what he's supposed to be._

_His Virgil._

_His love._


End file.
